Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E4- The Anima Network - (Part 2)
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: 2/2: The Matrix Has Taken over The Internet, and it will leave unless The Doctor Confess.
1. Ghost Town

Chapter 1: Ghost Town

* * *

The Doctor and The Other Two Keronians; Dororo, and Giroro walks out of the TARDIS which is standing on the sidewalk, on the edge of the road.

"Doctor, Can you stop for a moment." Dororo Spoken. "What is a Confession Dial?" He asked. The Doctor stops, turns around to face The Blue Haired Keronian. "It is my Will of Testament, it's not suppose to open until I'm dead." The Doctor Responded.

"It's Open now, So Does it mean.." Dororo Spoken. "No, It doesn't mean that Today is the day I will die." The Doctor said disapprove of his fate.

"Doctor, Something is not right here it seems so quite." Giroro said.

"You're Just being paranoid, You guys have been down there for two days." The Doctor said. The three continued walking down the street, The Doctor first one to spotted a man with a laptop but not seems conscious.

The Doctor takes out his Sonic Shades, and scanning the man's body. "Doctor, The man is just probably a sleep, it is way early in the morning." Giroro said coming of a excuse.

The Doctor Takes off his Sonic Shades and looks at the red hair Keronian "So Giroro, You saying having no brain waves is part of sleeping?" He asked a Rhetorical question. "What?" Giroro said sounding confused.

"There is Signs of Life but no Brain waves." The Doctor Claimed. "The APC Net?" Dororo spoken.

"Has to be." The Time Lord Responded. "But That's impossible, The APC Net is down at the base with The Matrix." Giroro claimed about the situation. "Unless.." The Doctor said having a thinking state, He put the shades back on, and picks up the Laptop from the man's lap.

"Oh no.." The Doctor said in Soto. "What's wrong?" Dororo asked in concern. The Doctor look at Dororo a bit then back at the screen. "Apparently, The Matrix is in The Internet." The Doctor Responded.

"I thought it was in the base Mainframe." Giroro said.

"I Guess it has been doing a little exploration in The Mainframe, and found a Gateway to Planet Earth." The Time Lord Stated.

"So The Matrix Successfully Invaded this Planet." Giroro said. "I wouldn't say that it invaded but just took over Earth's Spatial Computer Network, meaning that it became the Internet, controlling Computers, Wifi, even The Communications. " The Doctor Explained.

"Well We have to warn the Hinatas and others." Dororo spoken. "And we should." The Doctor Said. The three headed back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor pulls down the lever and the TARDIS began taking off. The Doctor went to and stops by the first steps of the stairway, gripping both of the handrails. "I have been thinking of something." He spoke.

"What?" Dororo asked. "Back at Trap Street, it was all of a set up, by Rassilon, with the High Council, it was meant to capture your leader but I interfered." The Doctor said. "I'm Thinking that Rassilon is Striking again, The Data Slice was meant to be found by you guys. Using the Victim as the APC Net, hunt you guys down to Upload your minds to The Matrix." He explained.

"Then What?" Giroro asked for more details.

The Doctor made a Whooshing noise as he raised his arm. "To Gallifrey, or whatever he is." The Doctor answered to Giroro's Question.

"But, Why do this?" Giroro asked. "I think I know, but I am too scared." The Doctor said. He took out his Confession Dial, and held it out. "Is that what you want hear. I Confess: I am too Scared to Admit it." He Finishes.

The Sound of The TARDIS Engine stop by ending with a thud, Telling that The Time Machine have Landed. One Slice of The Cover of the Confession Dial comes out. The Doctor Covers the top with his hand, then but it back in his pocket.

"Doctor, Afraid of what?" Giroro asked. The Doctor didn't answered his question, he just did nothing but look at him. "Come on, Let's just go." He spoken, The Doctor walks out of the TARDIS not saying anything esle.

Dororo and Giroro looked at each other, then left The TARDIS as well.


	2. The Mind Link

Chapter 2: The Mind Link

* * *

The Doctor and The Two Keronians Steps out of the TARDIS, into a Forest like place. "Doctor, I am just gonna say it, You haven't been yourself lately." Dororo said.

"Yeah you are not the first. Fuyuki said something similar when I was Throwing a Party, I Was really Rocking out." The Doctor said. The Time Lord heard his name being called, he turned around to see Fuyuki.

"Oh Fuyuki, good to see you again." The Doctor said in greeting. "I see You Brought Giroro, and Dororo with you. Where are the others?" Fuyuki said.

"Ah, That's why we are to talk about." The Doctor Replied.

* * *

Moments later everybody is in the same room. "There is something you guys don't know what's been happening." The Doctor said. "But I'm Gonna let them Explained." He finishes.

"I'll Start." Giroro said letting out a sigh. He explained to the point everything about the Meteorite and to the point about to what happened to Deep-Shade, The Doctor stops him right there. "Before we continue on. Natsumi can I borrow your phone for a moment?" He asked.

"Why?" She wondered.

"I Just need it for a moment." The Doctor said can't come up a better reason. Natsumi took out her Cellphone and handed to The Doctor. Once The Doctor grab the Cellphone he took out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Continue.." He Spoken.

"Right." Giroro Said. "Deep-Shade tries to unhook the Matrix from The Mainframe but got shock from it."

"We all thought that he died." Dororo Spoken. "Then we say his Ghost." He Continued. "They are not Ghost." The Doctor Claimed. "They are APC Net."

"What is that?" Fuyuki asked. "It is part of The Domain of The Matrix, it performs brain scans, it is the reason how their minds got uploaded into the system." The Doctor Explained.

"Well, This Matrix now invaded this planet." Giroro spoken. "It didn't Invade it only took over The Internet." The Doctor Protested. "Saounds like an Invasion To Me." Natsumi said agreeing to Giroro. "See!" The Red Hair Keronian Spoke.

"Oh What Ever!" The Doctor Said. He Finish from Sonicing The Cellphone. "I can't seems to Access it. It seems that the APC Net Built a Firewall." The Time Lord said. Natsumi took her Cellphone off The Doctor's Hand. "Well Give it back, before you break it."

"Alright Fine." The Doctor said, as he began walking to his Time Machine. "Where you going now?" Giroro asked. The Doctor Turns around. "Going back to the ghost town, to see what's going on." The Time Lord Answered. Giroro Cross his arms and shakes his head lightly. "That is Defiantly our Theta Sigma." He said.

"I'll go with Him, You Stay Here." Dororo Said. "Sounds like a Plan." Giroro Said Agreeing To Dororo.

* * *

Back a the location Near The Hinata's House. The TARDIS Materializes on the sidewalk, Then The Doctor and Dororo came out of the TARDIS, They all look surprised to see.

What they see is People going about on a normal going about like nothing happened. "Doctor, These people." Dororo stutters trying to finish his thought. "Just going on like nothing happened." The Doctor said. "Something Is Diffidently not right. Let's Go and poke it with a Stick." He said.

The Time Lord Began Running To the Hinata's Home, Dororo followed him there. The Doctor Knocks on the door, for a few seconds someone opens the door what reveals to be Keroro, The Green haired Keronian Smiles once he sees them.

"Oh Doctor, Dororo where you guys been?" He asked curiously. "Away for awhile I will just leave it as that." The Doctor Responded as he just entered in the home. Once The Doctor enters the living room, he spotted Tamama and Kululu sitting on the sofa.

"Where is Deep-Shade?" The Doctor Asked. "I'm here, My Sire." The Darkuranian Responded, as he comes out to show himself.

"You didn't tell us that you are the creator of the Darkurais." Keroro said sounding surprised about it as walks in the room also Dororo. "Yes well, I don't want to show off." The Doctor Responded with a excuse.

The Doctor Sat down on Sofa on where Tamama is sitting. "So Tell me Guys doy know anything that happened?" The Time Lord Curioustly.

"Well all I know that we were i the base." Tamama responded. "And here we are."

The Doctor didn't say anything after that. He looks at Dororo as, The Blue hair Keronian looks at The Time Lord. "So you guys have no idea? So What do you Remember?" He asked.

Keroro stood staring out the window. "20 Years Ago." He Spoken. "What about the 20 years ago?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh It's nothing Much." Keroro said with a strung, then he turns around and face The Time Lord. "Just Before Those 20 Years you were on The Grand Star."

"What!" Dororo said in Surprised, and looks at The Doctor.

"Tell Me Doctor. Why Did You left The Grand Star." Keroro ask. Everybody in The Room Looks At The Time Lord awaiting for the Answer.


	3. The Reveal

Chapter 3: The Reveal

* * *

"Doctor, What is Keroro Talking About?" Dororo Asked. "That is Not Keroro, That is The Matrix talking through him." The Doctor explained. "what do you want, Matrix?" He Asked

"Like I ask For." Deep-Shade responded. "I will be using this from your created species."

"Why Do This?" The Doctor Asked. "It's Our Objective." Deep-Shade Responded. "Rassilon?" The Doctor Immediately asked right when Deep-Shade Responded. "That's You to figure out." Deep-Shade Responded.

"Well, to answer that previous question, well I don't know." The Doctor Said. "Don't play dumb with us Time Lord, we know, and it is part of your confession." Deep-Shade Explained.

Dororo looks at The Doctor a bit Worried as he knows what The Matrix is talking about. "What kind of Confession, because I do have a few." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think The Matrix is referring to one that your are scared of." Dororo spoken. "The Blue Keronian is right, Doctor." Deep-Shade said agreeing to Dororo. "We make a deal Doctor, You Confess, I will leave peacefully, and let go of your friends and the people of this planet." Depp-Shade said making a deal.

"I have No Choice do I?" The Doctor asked. Even known that Darkurainians have no Visible mouth, but The Doctor can feel it that he is Smiling. The Doctor looks at Dororo; his childhood friend, with a cheerless look on his face, Then Back at Deep-Shade. "Fine You Win." The Doctor said in defeat.

"Doctor, You don't need to do this." Dororo said. "I'm Doing this for Free this Souls from the attachment from this Matrix." The Doctor said protesting. The Doctor took out his confession dial and placed it on the table which is right in front of him.

"I Confess: I Am Scared because, I Abandon The Keronians, I left 'em like a Stray Domesticated Animals. The Reason why is because they are Invaders, I am Very very aware of that. I left The Grand Star because I don't want to Admit it, To myself. I hid because I knew they went looking for me." The Doctor Said Explain anything that happened before he reunited with The ARMPIT Platoon.

The Doctor's Confession Dial Fully Closes and Disappeared, Then everybody in the room, except The Doctor and Dororo fainted. "What happened?" Dororo asked in a bit in confused.

"The Matrix Let them go, and now it is in The Stars." The Doctor Said Resting his head on his hand.

* * *

Later to the Point when The Doctor took The Hinatas and their friends returned them home. The Doctor is leaning against the TARDIS. Dororo walks up to him. "Hey Buddy, Are You Okay?" He asked.

The Doctor Looks at him. "Yeah I am." He said in a quite tone that Dororo knows it is a sign that he is not. "Look, I'm gonna make a Call real quick." The Doctor said as he opened a small squared door that have phone, which he grabbed from the receiver, and Went inside The TARDIS closing the door behind him.

Dororo Stood there having his arms crossed over his chest. "He is not fine, He is not fine." He said quietly to himself, then he began walking to the house. Once He entered the house he went to the living room where everybody else is.

"He Dororo, How did The Doctor Stopped The Matrix." Giroro asked. Dororo Let out a Big Sigh. "The Doctor had to confess to his Deep Secret that should never be Spoken, and it have something to do with Keron." Dororo explained.

"What did he say?" Giroro asked.

"You Know I cant Speak any of his Secrets, It will break our Truth." Dororo said. "Listen, He saved this planet from one of his own Technology, That's more Important." From That Dororo left the house.

He walks back to the TARDIS he notice that the phone is dangling out of the compartment. He grabbed The Phone and placed it back on the Receiver, and closing the door. He stood in front of the TARDIS taking a deep breath, he reach over to the back of his head, untying his mask, and takes off revealing his nose and mouth, then he went into the TARDIS.

Dororo close the door behind him and spotted The Doctor sitting on the stair case, Dororo went to where The Doctor is, and sat down next to him having arm going over his shoulders. The Doctor Looks and have a bit of surprised look on his face. "Dororo..." The Doctor spoken.

"You look Surprised." Dororo said with a smile. "Well I never seen you without a mask." The Doctor said as he place his hand on Dororo's cheek. "I just want to show that we are kinda the same." Dororo said.

"How?" The Doctor Curiously asked as he took his hand off of Dororo's Cheek. "My New Life is here. I saved people from danger even my Platoon." Dororo Explained.

The Doctor gave a bit of Smiles. "Am I Your Admirer?" He asked. "Probably thinking of it. Yeah I guess you are, and I'm proud of it." Dororo said.

The Doctor said nothing but made a grin on his face, moments later Dororo placed a kiss on The Doctor's Cheek then he got up. The Doctor began to blush from that. "Well I should be off." Dororo said as he began walking to the doors of The TARDIS. The Doctor Notice That he Suddenly have Dororo's Mask in his hands

"Wait Dororo, What about your Mask?" The Doctor asked. "I want you to keep it, Don't worry I got another pair." Dororo Responded with a smile, then he left.

The Doctor Wears the Mask on his Left arm and then Pulled up his Sleeve. Next he went to his TARDIS controls he pulled down the leaver then the TARDIS began taking off.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
